Life of Tuesday: After Destruction
by LionRulersRoar
Summary: Everything is gone... including the memories that held the final pieces of the puzzle. Lacey, Demi, Amy, and Cassie all wake up, clueless and confused. The only thing they remember is one sentence, one key to unlocking the rest of their lost memories. (Sequel to Life of Tuesday, rated T for violence)(Unincluded genres consist of; fantasy, adventure, friendship, tragedy)
1. Sass and Sarcasm

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to the Life of Tuesday series! If you didn't read the first story, simply titled Life of Tuesday, then you ought to do that right now. Otherwise you're going to be lost, confused, and probably a little annoyed. Just a quick flashback for those who need a refresher; last time ended with high school students- Lin and Laney- finding the Tuesday Private Academy blown up and all the students scattered about, unconscious.**

**So, now that all that is out of the way, get ready for a lot of confusion, it's on purpose. If you have any questions send me a P.M. or post a review (hopefully the latter will happen anyway). **

**And without further ado, Life of Tuesday: After Destruction...**

A repetitive beeping noise filled Lacey's weak ears. She felt herself be pulled back into reality. Her eyes shot open and blurs of random colors became the scenery. Tears burned in her chocolate brown orbs as she blinked, trying to clear her useless vision. The first thing that came into view was a monitor. Her heartbeat was steady, so she assumed her heart wasn't damaged.

A familiar- yet, unplaceable- voice cut through her thoughts. "Lacey? You're awake!" Lacey groggily turned her head to find a brunette girl, around fifteen or sixteen, staring at her with wide, bluish-greenish eyes. The teenager shot to a standing postition and tackled Lacey with a hug without warning.

"Ahem," a woman in white scrubs cleared her throat, indicating that this strange teenager should leave Lacey alone. The girl took the hint and sat back down, but it was clear from her expression she was overjoyed and antsy. "Miss Peterson, correct?"

The name didn't ring a bell for Lacey, but the teenager obviously knew. "Yes ma'am. Lacey Peterson."

Lacey thought about voicing her confusion, but decided not to.

"Well, you were under a coma for about five months due t-"

"Five months!" Lacey interrupted, shock taking over her actions.

"Yes, five months. I don't think we need to say it once more." The nurse remarked sarcastically, not even bothering to look up from her checklist to meet Lacey's eye.

"Why though?"

"That's what I was going to tell you before you so rudely interrupted."

Lacey resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the sassy woman, figuring it would fair better for her in the end. However, she could not hold back a sharp comment. "You may continue; you have all the spotlight and no one's trying to steal it anymore, Miss Egotistical."

The teenager smirked, holding back a snicker.

The nurse shot Lacey a cold glare. "There was a major explosion, which you were apart of. That is why you were in a coma for so long."

Lacey thought about asking why she didn't remember a darn thing about an explosion, but held her tongue, knowing how the nurse was the only one allowed to talk apparently.

"Any questions? Or have you finally learned how to be respectful towards adults?"

Lacey wanted to laugh at who immature the nurse was acting, but instead, shook her head and gladly watched as the snotty woman walked away.

"_That, _was hilarious." The teenager stated, still smirking confidently. "So, how do you feel? Do you miss your friends yet? Was the explosion scary? Do you know what caused it?..."

Lacey let the girl continue to ramble as she gazed out the window, trying to figure out why she couldn't remember anything.

Then a thought popped through her head.

Something someone had said.

Something... significant.

_"Only your leader can save you now."_

_(Other Girl...)_

Demi groaned as she awoke, lights filling her vision. She shot upward into a sitting postition, recgonizing the room as a hospital room. Other than her, the small room was vacant.

A timid knock on the door bounced through the room before the wooden passage was opened. A small, shy nurse tip-toed in, a long needle in hand. Demi bit her lip, not liking the size of the needle.

"Demi Stewart, right?"

Demi nodded, a bit confused as to why she'd been referred to by that last name. She knew nobody else had the first name Demi, so it had to be her, right?

"Well, you were in a major explosion, and have just woken up from a coma that lasted..." she scanned the page, looking for answer. "Five months." She finished, sitting the list down.

Demi pointed at the needle. "Um, what's that for?"

The nurse glanced between the dark-skinned girl and the object a few times before responding. "I have to give you this shot... I'll try my best to make it as little pain as I can."

A few minutes later, the nurse had finished, and had held true to her promise. Demi had barely felt it.

A heavy exhaustion overcame Demi and her eyelids began to droop. She could've sworn that a sadistic smile spread across the nurse's lips, but Demi was definitely starting to hallucinate. Small, colorful triangle people started to dance across the tables and chairs and the nurse began to fade in and out as if she was a glitch.

And finally, sleep took Demi.

But one sentence continued to echo in her mind.

Something from the past...

_"Listen to me, you can either leave her alone, or deal with me."_

**Anddd the other two girls shall have a POV in the next chapter! Sorry guys, but this story is being very unproductive with my imagination currently. **

**Also, apologies for the amount of time it took for me to get this out. I've currently been dealing with **

**1\. School exams. My parents are super worried and have signed me up with too many tutors for my own good.**

**2\. Ballet. I accomplished my goal and got the lead part in our recital, but it's incredibly time sucking.**

**3\. Health issues. I'm having random dizzy spells, black spotted vision, major exhaustion, breathing problems, pains in the chest, and hot flashes. It's not fun, and drawing blood is the literal worst.**

**4\. Cheer drama. I tried out for cheer, and made it, but the whole thing is twisted and hypocritical. I refuse**

**5\. Friends. This... I'm not even gonna comment.**

**Anyway, I am back!**

**So, Imma make a list of all the songs from last time and put which had bad words and whatnot.**

**1\. Demons by Imagine Dragons (completely clean, unless you count hellbound as a bad word- which it's not, just saying)**

**2\. Stay by Alessia Cara and Zedd (rum is mentioned and some kinda but not suggestive material like "underneath the rising sun")**

**3\. Radioactive by Imagine Dragons (completely clean, but chemicals are mentioned and that can be taken the wrong way)**

**4\. Shake It Off by Taylor Swift (the G word and H word in the rap section)**

**5\. Natural by Imagine Dragons (completely clean)**

**6\. The Greatest by Sia (completely clean)**

**7\. Truce by Twenty One Pilots (clean except for mentions of death)**

**8\. Heathens by Twenty One Pilots (clean except for mentions of violence and death)**

**9\. Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots (clean as it gets, child)**

**10\. Counting Stars by OneRepublic (some people say it's about drug abuse, so there's that)**

**11\. This Is Gospel by Panic! At the Disco (the B word is randomly in the second bridge I think)**

**12\. Chandelier by Sia (mentions of drinking)**

**13\. Don't You Dare Forget the Sun by Get Scared (clean except for some questionable lines that some people see as 'suggestive')**

**14\. Walking the Wire by Imagine Dragons (clean as a dishwasher)**

**15\. I Need Your Love by Ellie Goulding and Calvin Harris (clean except for some questionable lines)**

**16\. So Far Away by Martin Garrix, David Guetta, Jamie Scott, and Romy Dya (clean)**

**17\. Roar by Katy Perry (clean as far as I know. I don't actually listen to the song lol)**

**Yeah, I do wholeheartedly recommend these songs, especially if you like that kind of music.**

**(Rereading the list, and I have realized how much of an emo I really am lol)**

**Okay, point time! **

**SilverConstellation (IDEC About Music): 5 points**

**Ryan (IDEC About Music): 9 points**

**Amy the bright (IDEC About Music): 5 points**

**Demi FIERCE (Music Lover): 13 points**

**And finally, the next song...**

**It starts with...**

**One thing, I don't know why,**

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try,**

**Keep that in mind,**

**I designed this rhyme to explain in due time,**

**All I know, **

**Time is a valuable thing,**

**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings,**

**Watch it count down to the end of the day,**

**The clock ticks life away,**

**It's so unreal,**

**Didn't look out below,**

**Watch the time go right out the window,**

**Trying to hold on but didn't even know,**

**I wasted it all just to watch you go,**

**I kept everything inside,**

**And even though I tried,**

**It all fell apart,**

**What it meant to me,**

**Will eventually be a memory,**

**Of a time when...**

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	2. Roses and Red Eyes

**Anddd I'm back to the unhealthy lifestyle of updating every few night... jeez, I must look completely bipolar when I go on streaks of updating every night then drop off for a week or two lol. **

**Anyways, I have a few questions and annoucments...**

**1\. I was thinking 'omg, what if I made a sister-series about the Tuesday Private High School? Lin and Laney would be the stars of it, and it definitely would be interesting to see how dynamic the friendship and characters could get'. So, I decided to ask you guys if y'all would like to see more of the treacherous duo. Review your opinions!**

**2\. And then I got off onto a sister-series, but about Ryan and her group at the rival middle school. So, there's that too.**

**3\. I have an upcoming fanfic called The Crush Crew about a group of girls that give love advice to fellow students at their school, but undercover while also managing their own crushes, homework, and mean girls. Yea or nay?**

**4\. I may or not write another Creepypasta story... but that idea is still in the air...**

**Okay, now review answering!**

**Ryan (the only reviewer so far...): Awww thank you! You guys are so nice when really, I feel like a lot of it is cringey. Lol, you're one of the few reviewers I thought would be emo. XD I picked Peterson because there's a real girl named Laci Peterson and she was murdered... that got a little dark...**

**Okay, on to the real story!**

"Amy Jewel? Are you awake?" Amy slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital room, a nurse hovering over her.

She sat up slowly, confused and a bit worried. Why was she in the hospital? What injuries did she have? What had happened for her to end up here?

She started searching her mind for a single memory, something to give her a clue.

Nothing.

Just emptiness.

"Miss Jewel? Are you okay?" The nurse continued to ask, anxiety sketched across her face.

Amy swallowed hard and nodded shakily, body still weak.

The nurse let out a relieved breath, her expression dropping it's tenseness. "You worried me for a second there, Sweetie!"

Amy did her best to smile before getting straight to the point. "What happened?"

The nurse bit her lip nervously, planning out her words carefully. "Well, Sweetie, you were in an explosion five months ago and have been in a coma since then. Everybody's been worried about you. You really are well-liked!"

Amy didn't believe that for a second. "Can I have some water please?" She asked carefully, wanting some alone time to sort everything out.

"Of course! I'll be right back!" The nurse quickly left, practically tripping over herself to fulfill Amy's request.

And that's when something surfaced.

One sentence. One very, very significant piece of the puzzle.

_"Don't scream."_

_(Other Girl...)_

Cassie's eyes fluttered open, and her ears were immediately attacked by sounds of happiness, chaos, and confusion. She sat upright, scanning the room. Her mother sat in the chair beside the window, a bright smile plastered to her face.

"Yes! She's awake! She can finally acknowledge all the flowers she's gotten over the months." A chuckle emitted from the other side of the hospital bed, and Cassie turned to find a nurse messing with a monitor.

_I'm... in a hospital?_

Panic arose in Cassie and she opened her mouth to ask why she was there, but instead, she glanced down at her arm to find an IV sticking out of it. A squeak came out, and she tried her best not to freak out.

"Okay, I'm gonna go out into the hall and talk to your mom real quick, do you want to look at your flowers during that?" The nurse asked, already holding to plants.

Cassie nodded, taking them from the woman.

Immediately after, Cassie's mother and the nurse left the room, voices hushed. Cassie sighed and picked up the card to see who'd sent her flowers. The strange thing was she didn't recgonized any of the names.

In fact, she didn't remember anything.

Not one thing.

As she continued to read cards, she came across something peculiar.

A name that didn't seem to fit.

It was on a card that was attached to white roses stained with droplets of scarlet, as if someone had splattered blood on them. It was signed -The one who caused this-

Then she remembered.

One sentence, but definitely chilling.

_"Everything's already falling apart."_

**And that's where it ends! Sorry buddies, but no more for you right now! **

**Okay, so on with the points.**

**Ryan (IDEC About Music): 9 points**

**The song was In the End by Linkin Park. I recommend it if you like hardcore, rap, and realistic songs.**

**Okay, the next song.**

**Come on, come on,**

**Turn the radio on, **

**It's Friday night, **

**I won't be long,**

**Gotta do my hair,**

**Put my makeup on,**

**It's Friday night and I won't be long,**

**'Til I hit the dance floor,**

**Hit the dance floor,**

**I got all I need,**

**No I ain't got cash,**

**I ain't got cash,**

**But I got you baby.**

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	3. Fear

**Okay, back. I've started a pattern yay!**

**Ryan: Thank you! Lol, okay, I'll make sure both series come to life! **

**SC As A Guest/SilverConstellation: Aww thank you! Well, I'd get a long description of your personality from you then start the story, so yeah. Nah, I think I could do it. It would run parallel to this story, so it would help out this story a lot. Thankfully, my stress has depleted a tiny bit... who knew writing and music makes everything better? Also, yeah, I'm trying to update the Creepypasta story as soon as I can. You'll see... lol, who even cares?! At least the nurse is nice! Yeah... it was 'ketchup'... totally what happened...**

**Okay, on with the story.**

Lacey sat silently, staring out the window. She had quickly learned that Laney was her cousin, and she was going to be riding home with the bubbly teenager. However, Lacey couldn't help but felt awkward around Laney.

"So," Laney's bold voice drew Lacey's attention away from the window. "Are you ready to see your friends again?"

Lacey shrugged. She still hadn't told anyone about the memory troubles she was going through.

"Wow, you've been so unenthusiastic lately. Is your school horrible? Do you miss Austin?"

"I'm just tired." Lacey replied, unsure of most of the things Laney was talking about.

"Oh," Laney's eyebrows scrunched together, as if she was trying to wrap her mind around it. "I figured you'd feel well-rested considering you've been asleep for so long."

The rest of the trip of silent.

_(Other Girl...)_

Demi awoke, blindfolded.

_Great..._ Demi thought sarcastically, struggling a bit.

"Princess, stop doing that. It's isn't going to help at all." A familiar voice called from across the room. "I'm assuming you don't remember me?"

Demi growled, trying to figure out who this psychopath was and where she was being held.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, if this helps, I was the most annoying person you've ever met."

Demi tried to force her brain to remember, but she couldn't get anything from the useless thing. "Just tell me your name!"

She heard the amusement in the boy's voice. "Can't do that with Helicopter Parent over here."

"Hey!" Another voice joined in. "I'm not a helicopter parent! I'm not a parent at all!"

A small snicker came from the first boy.

Demi felt her head spin. They seemed so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Why am I here?"

"Oh no, no, no, we can't tell you that now." The first boy told her smugly.

"You're impossible!" Demi yelled, frustration taking over.

She could practically hear his smirk in his voice. "I know."

A small dinging noise came from behind her. "Can you keep her calm? I have to go real quick." The second boy asked.

"Of course. If she gets too sassy, which is very likely, I'll just give her this."

Demi wondered what he was referring to.

"Okay... don't hurt her, understand?"

"Oh whatever, Mr. Over-protective."

A small groan emitted from the second one.

Before she knew it, he was gone.

"So, Princess, aren't we going to have a lot of fun."

_Oh dear..._

_(Other Girl...)_

Amy awaited the nurse, still trying to figure everything out. However, when a piercing scream came from outside Amy's room and the lights went out, she started to suspect foul play.

She climbed out of her bed, undoing the cords stuck to her hospital gown.

Footsteps started getting closer to her room.

Trying not to panic, she scanned the room for a weapon and somewhere to hide.

The footsteps stopped outside her door.

She seized a surgicial knife and slipped into the closet, trying to calm her rapid breathing. She heard the soft squeak of the door being slowly pushed open, and she readied herself.

She heard the attacker walk around the room. Then it dawned on her; they were looking for something.

The quiet footsteps came closer to the closet and she rose her knife, trying to steady her heartbeat.

The door opened and Amy stabbed at the person, who narrowly dodged the strike. However, she had accomplished stunning the attacker and she ran, ran like her life depended on it.

And out the front door she went, never looking back.

_(Other Girl...)_

Cassie threw the flowers out of shock. She immediately felt a little sad as she watched the flowers crumble in the corner of the room.

Her attention was snatched away from the plants when the door opened again. Her mother forced a smile when she caught Cassie looking at her.

"Ready to leave yet?" The nurse asked, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

Cassie shrugged, looking down at her hands.

"Well, luckily, you get to go home."

But Cassie couldn't help but worry.

Worry that whoever had sent her those flowers would find her.

And kill her.

**Okay, that's it. No more until I feel like it.**

**Point time!**

**Congrats Ryan! You have leveled up!**

**Ryan (Music Lover): 10 points**

**SilverConstellation (IDEC About Music): 7 points**

**Amy the bright (IDEC About Music): 6 points**

**The song was Cheap Thrills by Sia. I recommend it if you like fun, bubbly, or easy songs.**

**Okay, next song is up!**

**Hell raising, hair raising,**

**I'm ready for the worst,**

**So frightening,**

**Face whitening,**

**Fear you can't reverse,**

**My phone has no signal,**

**It's making my skin crawl,**

**The silence is so loud,**

**The lights spark and flicker,**

**With monsters much bigger than I can control now.**

**(Applaud me; I remembered the lyrics without having to look them up! Yay!)**

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	4. Trust Your Gut

**Greetings fellow cult members. Are you ready to summon a chapter of Life of Tuesday? **

**(Just kidding around, if any really stupid person was confused about that)**

**Ryan: Whoa, how do you know that's Azazel? Don't make assumptions child! Or maybe you should, theories are fun, but usually incorrect. So it's basically would you rather get nothing wrong or have fun. (That was a lot of rambling lol)**

**Amy the bright: Lol, I mean, I figured if your life was maybe in danger, and you needed to stab someone, you'd do it, right?... MATH TEACHERS ARE THE WORSTTTTT! No, actually, HOMEWORK IS THE WORSTTTT!**

**Anyway, time for a chapter.**

Demi yawned as her kidnapper continued to ramble about randomness that she had zero interest in. "Will you shut up already!" She snapped, reaching her breaking point with the annoying boy.

A small chuckle came from his corner. "Well, there's nothing else to do until he gets back."

"Well, if you're going to talk so much, then the least you could do is give me your name." Demi told him, thinking she might have just won.

He burst into laughter. "No way. Hmm, but I'll give you a hint."

Excitement filled Demi as she awaited the hint.

She could hear him try to stiffle laughter. "I'm Helicopter Parent's best friend!"

Demi wished she could strangle him. "That doesn't help at all!"

"I know." He replied smugly.

And the torture of his neverending talking started again.

_(Other Girl...)_

Amy raced away from the hospital. Eventually, she stopped to take a breath, only to realized she was lost in a local park that was overgrown with trees and vines.

"Oh joy," she muttered darkly. "Just what I needed."

"It might not be what you needed, but certainly what I wanted." An unfamiliar voice joined the one person conversation.

Amy spun around, trying to find the mysterious person. "Who are you?"

A dark chuckle emitted from behind her. "I can't exactly tell you that."

Amy turned around again, but still couldn't see who the attacker was. "Why not?"

"I can't tell you that either."

Amy rolled her eyes, already annoyed with the person. "What can you tell me?!"

"Nothing." She felt something cold and sharp graze her arm. She caught a decent glance at the object and realized it was the knife that she had tried to stab him with.

And she booked it.

_(Other Girl...)_

"We're here." Laney told Lacey as the car came to a stop.

The younger brunette glanced out the window to only see an unrecgonizable house.

_Just like everything else; confusing, new, and boring._ Lacey thought bitterly, getting out of the car.

The minute she walked into the house, she knew something was off. Not a single sound, a feeling of evil lurked in the air. "Is anyone here?" She asked, turning to Laney, who looked just as perplexed as her.

"Um, they said they were."

"I say we go back to the car."

Laney put on a bold face and scoffed. "Nah, they're probably just upstairs. Let's go look."

Lacey sighed, but nevertheless followed the reckless teenager up the carpeted stairs. She stared at the floor as she walked up each step slowly, her gut screaming at her.

A gasp startled Lacey's tranquility, and she looked up to see Laney's face covered in surprise. She reached the top of stairs and saw what had made Laney gasp.

The door was covered in fresh blood.

_(Other Girl...)_

Cassie stepped out of her mother's car, shutting the door. She gazed at her house, surprised about how beautiful it was. She quickly snapped out her trance when she heard a girl's scream from nearby.

Cassie jumped slightly. "Mom, what was that?!"

Her mother met her eye, puzzlement gleaming in her crystal blue eyes. "I didn't hear anything. Honey, are you... okay?"

Cassie nodded, swallowing hard. "Um, yeah. I must be hearing things. Can I, um, go check out the abanndoned park nearby?"

"Sure," her mother chirped. "Just be careful."

"Okay, see you later!" She called back, already running in the direction of the park.

Well, until she ran smack dab into someone else.

**Okay, whew, it's finally over. Headaches suck so bad ughhh.**

**Anyway, point time...**

**Ryan (Music Lover): 10 points**

**Amy the bright (IDEC About Music): 6 points**

**The song was Panic Room by Au/Ra. I recommend it if you like creepy, sad, or soft music.**

**Now the next song...**

**Worth triple points if you can get the title of it.**

**Singer points only count if accompanied by song title.**

**Sorry Ryan lol.**

**What's my problem?**

**Well, I want you to follow me down to the bottom,**

**Underneath the insane asylum,**

**Keep your wits about you while you got 'em,**

**'Cause your wits are first to go while you're problem-solving,**

**And my problem?**

**We glorify those even more when they,**

**My opinion,**

**Our culture can treat a loss like it's a win,**

**And right before we turn on them,**

**We give them the highest of praise,**

**And hang their banner from the ceiling,**

**Communicating,**

**Further engraving,**

**An eariler grave is an optional way,**

**No.**

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	5. Fate Will Lead You

**Okay, hello again.**

**SilverConstellation Chapter 3: Awqward silence lol. I actually like the way you spell it! It's definitely unique. Lol, you're the only one that actually obeyed my request to be applauded, XD. Lol, hey, you're getting better at the game at least! Yeah, Amy's definitely a little savage lol. Omg, I'd so be the overprotective kidnapper though XD. Poor Demi gotta deal with annoying people and it's not like she can just throw on headphones or somethin'. No, the nurse is not secretly a trained bodyguard, but having people all around you does make you feel safer. And yes, the 'ketchup' would be majorly freaky. (I literally said 'lol' four times in a row).**

**Ryan: Yeah, that's honestly a good assumption. Lol, it's probably pretty hard, especially some of the more unpopular songs I've choosen so far. Yeah, maybe I need to chill with the gore a little bit, just trying to make things a bit more serious. Not to mention that my little Creepypasta obsession only fuels me to make things more violence.**

**SilverConstellation Chapter 4: Lol, I could see how that would give someone a bit of a panic attack. Lol, I could see how super smart people might let it go to their heads. That would get me out of that club too. Lol, who doesn't want to be racer of the year? XD. That honestly sounds like Laney lol. Ugh babysitting was horrible! Just horrible! Pretty far honestly, otherwise she wouldn't have ran into the other kid. Thanks for the tips on the headaches!**

**Okay, time to see what the heck is going on with the little children that we all love to torture a little too much.**

Cassie rubbed her head to see another girl around her age on the ground across from her. The girl had long, silky black hair with pretty tan skin. Her dark eyes appeared to be black, and Cassie couldn't shake the feeling that she knew the girl.

"Sorry, but I gotta go." The girl hurriedly told her, continuing to run off.

"Who are you?" Another voice chimed in, and Cassie turned to see a boy, also around her age with dark brown hair and matching eyes.

"Um..." Cassie stood up, something telling her this boy wasn't a good person to be around.

"Doesn't matter, I'll need you too."

Then he stuck her with a syrnge and she lost consciousness immediately.

_Wonderful._

_(Other Girl...)_

Lacey reached forward, opening the door cautiously. Inside, there was more blood.

_Dang, how did they even get this much blood all over the place? _Lacey stepped in, motioning Laney to follow her. The older girl shook her head, racing back downstairs to get something.

Lacey sighed, realizing she'd have to find out what this was all about on her own.

She carefully searched the room, finding only blood everywhere. She reached to start searching through some drawers when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up in surprise to find a cloaked woman, ice blue eyes glowing within the shadow of the hood.

"Don't," she whispered, releasing her grip a bit on Lacey's arm.

"Who are you?" Lacey muttered, resisting an urge to pull her wrist away

The woman shook her head. "There isn't time. You need to leave, now. Go to the corner, and they'll tell you what to do from there."

"Which corner?"

"Whichever you feel you need to go to. Trust your instincts." The woman let go of Lacey and dashed out the window, blood staining her boots.

Lacey blinked, confused. _But which freaking corner is it? Like, seriously, if you're gonna tell me to go somewhere, then I need to know where the place is!_

Lacey sped down the stairs, escaping out the front door quickly. She ran to her left, knowing there was a corner there at least. As soon as she skittered to a stop at the corner, she felt something brush again her leg. She glanced down to find a black cat rubbing again her leg. It looked up at her and purred slightly, racing off.

Lacey decided to follow the creature. She had to push her legs hard to catch up to the agile cat, but she eventually was side by side with it. The small thing looked up at her again, it's striking iris eyes staring into her soul.

It suddenly stopped, and Lacey struggled to follow suit. It looked forward at a facility-like building, broken down and abanndoned.

"Here?" Lacey asked, and the cat rubbed against her leg again.

"Yes, here." Another voice startling her. She turned around to see yet another person in a cloak, this time a boy closer to her age.

She glanced around a bit, taking in her surroundings. Town was a few minutes away, and currently there was nothing around them except for the facilty thingy. "Who are you?" she asked, hoping for an actual answer this time.

"Why would I bother to wear a cloak if I wasa just going to tell you who I am?" He reached into his pocket to grab a ink bottle with a needle taped to the side. "Don't be like them and forget to use logic, Lacey. Think before you do."

"How did you know my name?" She questioned, watching as he pulled out a knife as well.

"I know a lot of things about you. Some you don't even know." He responded, craving a sentence into the tree beside him in an unreadable code.

"I didn't ask what you knew about me, I asked how you knew that stuff." Lacey stated flatly, somewhat annoyed with the boy.

The edges of a smile were visible underneath the cloak. "There you go. But I'm not going to tell you that either."

Lacey sighed, crossing her arms. She glanced down at the gorgeous cat, who stared back up at her in wonder.

"Here," the boy appeared in front of her, holding out a simple string dipped in ink. "Give me your wrist."

Lacey hestitantly gave him her wrist, curious yet also cautious.

"No, I need your left one." He dismissed, pushing her hand away.

She held out her left wrist. "Why that one specifically?"

He looked at her as if she were stupid. "Because you chose to run left instead of right." He started wrapping the string around her small wrist.

"Seriously? You guys ought to not base anything off of my decisions." Lacey admired the tiny line that now wrapped around her wrist, fitting just right.

He chuckled. "That's what I said too, but they told me that you had to learn to be a better leader and how to balance your logic and emotions correctly." She scoffed at how stupid they sounded. "I laughed at them too." He added, bending down to pick up the adorable cat.

"So," she began, remembering why she was even there. "I'm supposed to go into the facility thing back there, right?"

"Yeah. Good luck." He walked off, disappearing from her sight rather quickly.

She turned around, taking a deep breath to steel herself. _Time to go get killed volunteerly._ She thought sarcastically, reaching for the door handle.

And a familiar screech filled her ears as she stepped inside.

**Yeah, I know, kind of a short chapter :(, but it's the best thing I can do.**

**I will start on Lin and Laney's story, which I shall title; The Destructive Duo.**

**And Ryan's (which will include POVs from Ryan, Sundae, Rose, Jozie, Roxy, Rachel, and finally, another girl named Sophia) series will be called; Roll With the Punches.**

**Also, I figured out a more stable updating pattern! **

**Monday: 24 Hours Series**

**Tuesday: Brotherly Hate Series**

**Thursday: Roll With the Punches Series**

**Friday: The Destructive Duo Series**

**Saturday: Life of Tuesday Series**

**Then Sunday I'll just update whatever I feel like doing.**

**Wednesdays will most likely never have updates, due to that being my busiest day with church and a bunch of other stuff crammed into it. However, if I ever have time on that day, I shall update whichever story I feel like.**

**Silver, Brotherly Hate is another story I wrote, not a book lol.**

**Now point time!**

**SilverConstellation (IDEC About Music): 7 points**

**Ryan (Music Lover): 10 points**

**The song was Neon Gravestones by Twenty One Pilots. I recommend it if you like creepy, straightforward, or rap songs.**

**This next song is double points. No guessing the name of the artist unless you have the song too.**

**Now, the next song...**

**The Roman king, **

**The Romulus,**

**The precipice,**

**Born to change,**

**The final days,**

**The last appraise,**

**Augustus, Nero,**

**Taking names.**

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	6. There's Always a Gray

**Okay you know what? Forget that stupid schedlue that I came up with. I'm should just burn it since I ain't ever gonna use it. It threw me off my writing and then I got busy and forgot all about my stories DX! I literally couldn't remember if it was Lacey or Amy that had met the strange cloaked guy in the last chapter! I had to go and reread it!**

**Anyway, I'm back. Sorry about the long wait.**

**Ryan: I'm a chicken too! I went to an amusement park with two of my most daring friends and they tricked me into some of the worst rides and I literally almost started crying on one... XD... probably shouldn't put that on the internet... I mean, my motto for around a year was 'Cowards always win' cuz typically in fantasy games and whatnot, I play as the trickster, backstabbing and hiding so I can eventually be the last one standing XD. Yeah, blood is just gross. I don't even know why I'm adding so much of it. Also, what's the show RWBY about? Is it an anime? Also, your review doesn't post for 24 hours unless I speed it up since you're a guest, and I slacked off so it had to go through automatically.**

**SilverConstellation: Good guess on the song. Lol, maybe don't tell him 'do **_**whatever**_** you want with it'. I wonder if a simple rephrasing of that sentence would've saved the poor project... Oh yes, that Creepypasta cliffhanger was just beautiful... (insert the 'that was evilest thing I've ever seen' meme). **

**And now... on with it.**

**I'll stop making you children be patient...**

Amy ducked behind a building and skidded to stop, trying to catch her frantic breath. She glanced back the way she'd came to watch the other girl get knocked unconscious by the guy that had been following her.

_Dang it, now I gotta save her so I don't feel bad. _Amy watched the guy pick up the thin girl and start walking away. Amy quietly tip-toed after them, knowing it would be easier for the police to track them down if she knew what the holding place looked like.

He eventually stopped at an abandoned, overgrown facility. Using a strange-looking key, he opened the door and slipped inside. Amy carefully slipped her foot in the doorway and snuck inside.

And a maze awaited her.

_Well, this ought to be a ton of fun. _She thought sarcastically before heading inside.

And she was lost in the first three turns.

_(Other Girl...)_

Lacey finally made her way out of the maze. Tears begin to flow from her eyes as relief washed over the brunette. She'd been wandering the maze for hours on end, and she had finally, _finally _escaped the torture.

She gathered herself and begin to scan the area in front of her. A wall with a ton of different shaped keys hanging and finally a door at the end. She sighed, knowing she'd probably have to try each and every key to get the door open.

"Um, who are you?" A voice asked, and Lacey spun around to find a boy carrying a girl.

"Oh, uh, hi. I'm Lacey-"

"Why are you here?" His eyes narrowed, and she tried her best not to try to run past him and back into the maze.

She decided lying was her best outlit. "I was exploring and found this place, so I decided to look inside a bit. Then I got lost in the maze and ended out here."

"Oh. Well, um... will you help me get her into this room over here?"

"Oh, uh... sure..." Lacey scrambled over to start trying out the keys when she realized he probably knew which one was the right one. "Um, which key is it?"

"It isn't any of them; the door's unlocked."

"Oh... okay then. But why would these be here then?"

"I'll tell you later, but I really need to get her inside."

"Right." Lacey opened the door, seeing the room was pretty dark. A single chair sat in the middle of the room, a blindfold and ropes laying across the arm of the chair.

_Wait, did he... am I literaly helping him kidnap her...? Oh my gosh, I'm literally kidnapping someone. _Lacey watched as he tied the girl to the chair and blindfolded her. Anxiety began to take over, and she wasn't sure if she should do something or not.

He turned to her. "Thank you for the help. I owe you one."

She had a feeling he really meant he owed her. "Nah, I barely did anything. I mean, you literally carried her and everything."

"Well, it'd be kind of cruel to drag her across the ground."

_Technically, so is kidnapping her, but whatever. _

"Why'd you need to kidnap her?"

He bit his lip, thinking about his response. "She's a part of a group of four girls that me and my partner need to find and... well, I actually haven't been informed about why we need to get them, we just do."

Lacey nodded, something feeling right about the situation. It was like her conscious was working backward or something.

His voice cut through her thoughts. "Would you like to help us?"

Lacey furrowed her eyebrows, not quite sure if she wanted to start kidnapping people randomly, but eventually came to closure with the idea. "Of course. Thank you."

"No problem. Your name is Lacey, right?"

"Yeah. What's yours?"

He smiled as if she were an old friend. "Griffin."

**Ooh, torturous cliffhangers!**

**Okay, I freaked out a bit Ryan when you had figured out that it was Azazel and Griffin, because you were right and I didn't want all the readers to figure it out. But great job!**

**Point time!**

**Ryan (Music Lover): 10 points**

**SilverConstellation (IDEC About Music): 8 points (I gave you one for effort! :) )**

**The song was Bullet in a Gun by Imagine Dragons. I recommend it if you like fun, well-written, or meaningful songs. **

**The next song... shall not be on this chapter.**

**Yeah, I'm taking a break.**

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	7. Loyality

**Okay, I got a really good kick out of reading you guys' reviews. **

**Ryan: *applauds* nice job sniffing out the secret plot. Okay, I have to watch this show. Does it have a lot of cursing? Lol, Amy's just confused and frustrated; she has other reasons to save Cassie, it just happens that she's focusing on that one. But I literally burst out laughing when I read that.**

**SilverConstellation: Dang, that's pretty descriptive XD. Lol, I honestly think that Ryan's doing fine since she caught it a few chapters ago with the 'Princess' and all that. Um, wow, that's a lot of screaming. The unappreciated talent; screaming in FanFiction reviews.**

**So... on with it now?**

Lacey smiled back. "That's a cool name."

"Thanks. So, um, I assume you should probably meet my partner if you want to be part of our little team." Griffin reasoned, closing the door and locking it.

Lacey mentally noted that it was the twisty, purple one. "Good idea."

"Come with me then." He started off towards the maze.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that I spent the longest time ever crawling around in there and now we're going _back in, on purpose_?"

"It's easy; just follow the symbols on the walls." Griffin pointed at a triangle type shape crossing over a circle on one wall. "That one tells you to go to the right to get to room three."

"Well, that's complex."

"Why would we make it easy? Then anyone could get through."

Lacey studied the symbols on each wall. "How do you remember what means what?"

"We have a notebook with all the codes." He explained quickly before heading into the maze.

Lacey bit back a sigh. _Let's go get lost again._

_(Other Girls...)_

Amy sat down in the center of the maze, breathing heavily. She'd tried to follow the kidnapper, but he knew how to navigate much quicker and easier than she did.

_Great, _she thought bitterly. _I lost any small chance I had at saving that girl._

She sighed and stood up, ready to try and find the girl again. She analyzed her options; right, left, and two paths in the middle. As she stared down the seemingly neverending hallways, she realized there were symbols carved into the walls. On the right tunnel, there was a sideways triangle overlapping a circle. She immediately felt her sense of danger go off, and knew she needed to head down that hallway. Her gut wrung inside her, but she ignored the feeling and began walking down the right tunnel.

She quickly paced through the maze, simply following the strange symbol. Eventually, she found the end of the maze. She stepped out into an open room with a black door on the opposite side.

She was so relieved to be out of the maze, but the emotion was swiftly crushed when she heard a voice behind her.

"So we meet again."

_(Other Girl...)_

Lacey couldn't help but wonder how Griffin and this girl knew each other, but she knew that the girl definitely did not enjoy his company.

The dark-haired girl turned around, scowl on her face. "Unfortunately, yes."

Griffin's confident expression didn't waver. "You were Amy, right?" He took a few steps forward, and Lacey wasn't sure if she was supposed to do the same.

The girl nodded, hatred written all over her face. She crossed her arms and stepped backwards a few steps, making sure to keep some distance between her and Griffin.

Suddenly, Griffin ran forward, grabbing Amy's arm. She reacted just as swiftly and kicked him in the gut. He lost his grip and Amy darted back towards the maze, trying to escape.

Lacey hestitated a bit before using her long arms to her advantage and grabbing Amy, pulling her back. Amy kicked and fought against Lacey's grip, but the brunette refused to let Amy get away. She was all in now, there was no going back.

The smallest voice sounded in the back of her head. _Be careful who you fight, and who you fight for. _The voice was not Lacey's, and she didn't recgonize it, but reality pushed it away.

Griffin had recovered and now had a good grasp on Amy's other arm. Together, the pair pulled Amy inside the room and locked her inside, mildly exhausted.

Griffin spoke first. "That was great back there."

"Thanks," she ran it all through her head again. "You too. But I thought we came here to meet your friend?"

"We did come for that. But we don't have to look too hard; he's right there."

**Finally, that stupid chapter is over. I thought it would never end. **

**Sorry about the wait. I hope this satisfies you guys' needs.**

**Point time...**

**Silver (IDEC About Music): 8**

**Ryan (Music Lover): 10**

**Next song...**

**I'm a nation,**

**I'm a million faces formed together made for elevation,**

**I'm a soldier,**

**Won't surrender,**

**Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers,**

**(Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?)**

**The voice of the unheard,**

**(Who's gonna break these chains and lies?)**

**Love is the answer,**

**I gotta speak it, believe it, that's how I feel inside,**

**I can't sit here quiet.**

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	8. Jaded

**Hello guys. I'm so sorry I went dead for so long, I got superrrr busy and caught mono, so I'm extremely and constantly exhausted, dizzy, and nauseous. It's annoying as heck. **

**Silver: Lol, I was appreciating it. IKR? I'm always lost lol. My dad is worried about when I start driving, cuz I'm going to get stuck in like, a different state or something and have to call my parents or friends to help out lol. Good guess, but no.**

**Ryan: Oh yeah, definitely a little yandere. Then again, I'm yandere too so…**

**Question of the day: Which Dere are you guys? I'm a yandere. I literally match every single trait for it, and I don't know if I should be concerned or not.**

**Time to get on with it…**

Lacey followed Griffin's gaze to find another boy, shorter than Griffin, yet taller than her. His green eyes sparkled with confusion. "Who is this?" He asked, tone coated with judgement.

Griffin smiled brightly. "This is Lacey, our newest partner!" He turned back to Lacey. "Lacey, this is Azazel, my best friend."

Azazel continued to stare at her coldly, clearly not happy that she was there. "I never agreed to a new partner."

Griffin's smile faltered. "Well, she's a great addition."

Azazel raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Why is that?"

Lacey decided to defend herself, agitated with Azazel's attitude. "I can defend myself, I'm one of the smartest kids in my class, I'm not annoying or loud, I'm obedient, I have a great memory which also happens to be photographic, I am not partial, and I learn quickly. Is there anything else I need to do to qualify?"

Azazel crossed his arms, still expressing his distaste in her addition. "We'll see if all that is even true. You could be lying."

Griffin looked torn, eyes darting between the two. "Um, we ought to continue with our mission." He looked at Lacey. "If you can, please go check on the girl I was carrying earlier."

Lacey nodded and headed off towards the room she had met Griffin in.

_(Other Girl…)_

Cassie's eyes opened slowly, and revealed pitch black. She reached to rub her eyes, but something restrained her hands. She struggled for a moment, attempting to move freely. Her hands were tightly bound with something rough, and her feet were held against the legs of the chair.

She sighed and began to try and remember what had happened. Everything seemed like a blur in her memory, but she vaguely remembered being kidnapped.

The creaking of a door filled the silence. Cassie tensed up, careful footsteps becoming the only sound in the room.

A harsh whisper filled the room. "Shoot, she's awake."

"Um… yeah?" Cassie replied, her heartbeat escalating.

"You heard me?"

Cassie shifted. "...Yeah?"

"You don't sound very confident." The other voice stated, frustration hidden in her tone.

Cassie pursed her lips. "I mean, like… I don't know…"

The other girl sighed. "Never mind. Have fun." Her footsteps hastily made their way to the door, which closed softly.

And Cassie was alone again.

**Hey guys. Again, apologies for how long it took me to update. This chapter has been rather defiant, so it took me a bit longer to write it. However, I did finish, so yay!**

**Point time!**

**SilverConstellation (IDEC About Music): 8 points**

**Ryan (Music Lover): 11 points**

**Congrats Ryan! Maybe you'll start to be able to guess all the songs! Most of my stuff is in the rock genre, and mostly alternative and emo rock. I have started to venture into hard rock, EDM, and pop though, so a lot of that will probably start to show up. **

**Heh, I love how y'all thought Sia, Twenty One Pilots, and Imagine Dragons were my three biggest bands. Wait until I start pulling out Get Scared, Skillet, Au/Ra, Melanie Martinez, Billie Eilish, Halsey (I've actually liked her for a long time but I didn't know a clean one of hers until now. They all needed a clean version, and most in the verses I would use for the game, so I got stuck with that), Alec Benjamin, Marshmello, Set It Off, Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy, The Score, and Taylor Swift. (Hope that guides you on what to listen to for more points lol). (I think I just listed greatness). **

**Btw, does anyone actually listen to the songs I put up? Lol.**

**(Music has become my life…)**

**Okay, time for the song…**

**When pretending lends a helping hand,**

**We hold it close,**

**So close, and never let it go,**

**Then the pen begins to write the story,**

**With an end that bends right out of our control,**

**How did we get so jaded?**

**I don't know,**

**Was it the white lies feeding our egos?**

**I never valued minutes I burned through,**

**Is that just how it goes?**

**Seconds I wasted,**

**I was fixated,**

**You're devastated,**

**Sorry to say,**

**I can't fix it,**

**Is this where I give in?**

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	9. Escape

**Hi everyone. I guess it's about time to update.**

**Ryan: Kuudere's are cool. No, don't suffocate in the hole! It's not time for you to die yet! Lol, don't take it too seriously that Ryan can snap her fingers. If you'd like, I can go back and edit it to something else.**

**SilverConstellation: Yeet, sorry about that. Y'all be making me feel bad about this whole disappear-off-the-face-of-the-planet-for-a-month thing I do... I know! The Internet is the reason I know so many words! Yeah, a lot of the stuff I listen to is depressing for regular people. However, it is considered comforting for depressed kids, so... guess you don't need to worry about having mental problems? **

**Greencloak Jess: Thank you for the review and the advice! It was a new idea because I was finding it difficult to introduce characters and their physical traits. Lol, they probably seem lifelike because each one is based off a real person. But thank you for the compliment!**

**Okay, a bit of ideas that I need advice on...**

**An Ask and Dare fanfic. I noticed that Spirit Animals doesn't have one yet, My Hero Academia doesn't have enough of them, and the Creepypasta fandom pretty much doesn't exist on this site. I think they would be fun to write, and I noticed the biggest problem with the Creepypasta and My Hero Academia ones is they're biased on the ships. Like, one of the My Hero Academia ones was literally everyone liked everyone back except for like, one girl, who happened to get her heart broken. It was majorly annoying to be honest. There was no conflict that way, and it was way too biased. I mean, I get that love triangles get boring after a while, but you shouldn't just go with whatever **_**you**_** ship.**

**Anyway, just tell me if you think an Ask and Dare story would be interesting. **

**Okay the second idea was more shipping in this story. The only thing you could even consider close to shipping is the Demi, Griffin, Azazel thing, and then some of the scenes Lacey has had with Sid and stuff like that. Do you think it would make the story better or no?**

**And the last idea was something I saw on another story. Basically it holds a bunch of information for each character. I thought about doing it for these Life of Tuesday characters, but I wasn't if it would be 1. annoying to my readers, 2. spoil some stuff or something. Idk, y'all's choice.**

**Okay, time to stop procrastinating and actually write the story.**

Ryan sat in her classroom, staring out the window. Across the street was the remains of Tuesday Private School. Ryan couldn't remember anything clearly, but she knew something went down at that school. All she could recall was fuzzy memories of four girls that she didn't know.

The teacher slammed her hands on Ryan's desk. "Miss Hoodson, are you even listening?"

Ryan stared up at her teacher's furious expression. "No, I wasn't. Literally no one is."

The teacher's glare intensified. "So disrespectful! Detention!" She stormed back over to the board, barking at the class to pay attention to her boring math lesson.

Ryan went back to looking out the window when a note landed on her desk, grabbing her attention. She picked it up and unfolded it, glancing around the class curiously.

_Does anyone remember anything from the explosion incident? I can't remember what happened. -Roxy_

_I don't remember anything either. -Jozie_

_All I remember is a messy brown hair and blue eyes. I can't recall anything else. -Sundae_

_Yeah, I'm blank too. Sorry guys. -Rose_

_No reason to be sorry. -Jozie_

_Ryan, do you remember anything? -Sundae_

Ryan thought for a moment, trying to remember everything she could about the situation. She finally jotted her answer down.

_I remember Rachel running over here in a panic and taking us back over there to introduce us to her friends. Something weird was happening, I remember that. Then I remember a faint picture of four girls, standing side by side. One had messy brown hair, like you described Sundae, and another had blue eyes from what I can tell. One was african american, and the other was... italian or something like that. Then... I passed out or something. I remember waking up the next day with a really bad headache. But that's all I remember. -Ryan_

She crumpled it back up and tossed it to where Roxy was sitting. She watched as the girl nodded slowly as she read, carefully considering Ryan's words.

An alarm went off, and screaming filled the building. Ryan and the others shared a look before standing up, ready to get out of there. Ryan turned to the window, forcing it open. She waved over the other girls as a gas started to fill the room. They all climbed out, one by one, but fast enough to not get caught in the smoke. A couple of other students picked up on what they were doing and followed them out of the window, the rest of the class passing out as the vapor filled the room completely.

Ryan turned, counting everyone. There was Sundae, Roxy, Rose, and Jozie standing before her, along with the few other students. "Remind me of your names again." She told them.

One of the two boys spoke up first. "Liam."

One of the girls bit her lip. "My name is Karol."

The other boy joined in. "I'm Preston."

The last one, another girl, glanced at the others before responding. "I'm Sophia."

Ryan nodded. "Okay, do any of you know what's up."

Sophia shook her head. "I just followed you because you seemed to know what you were doing."

The other three nodded in agreement.

Ryan shared a look with Sundae, then began to explain all the weird events that had been going on.

_(Other Girl...)_

Demi strained against her bonds, seething with frustration. What did these kidnappers think they were doing? She was going to kill them the minute she got the chance.

"It's better if you don't pull against the ropes." A squeaky voice told her. It didn't sound anything like the previous kidnappers, but Demi figured it was probably working with them.

She gritted her teeth. "You just don't want me to get out of here."

"But I do."

She rolled her eyes, wishing she could strangle this new person. "Why would you want to free your victim? That's ridiculous!"

"But you're not _my_ victim."

"Shut up."

Suddenly a loud pop filled the room. She was wrapped into a hug. "You poor thing!" The voice no longer sounded squeaky, but much more like a human. It sounded male.

"Get off of me." She demanded, disgust filling her tone.

"But you need some love."

"No, I don't want your love."

"But you do want love. You just won't admit it."

She took a breath, trying to keep her calm. It failed. "_Freaking get off of me now or I'll break your neck._"

"You can't though."

"_SHUT UP!_"

"Aww, you're so cute." He pulled away, but patted her on the head.

"_Don't touch me_."

He chuckled, and another pop filled the air. "I gotta go, but I'll be back soon, don't worry!" The voice was squeaky again.

"_Don't come back._"

And Demi realized she was alone again.

**I hope this chapter makes up for how short the last one was...**

**I feel like Lacey and Ryan will end up either best friends or worst enemies because they're so alike lol.**

**Point time I guess...**

**Ryan (Music Lover): 11 points**

**SilverConstellation (IDEC About Music): 8 points**

**The last song was Hourglass by Set It Off. I recommend it if you like deep, bitter, or mysterious songs.**

**Now, the next song...**

**I'm walking on fire,**

**My debt isn't paid,**

**I take myself higher,**

**So I'm feeling okay,**

**Look at me now,**

**I'm done with the chase,**

**I taught myself how,**

**Now I'm feeling okay.**

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	10. Annoucements and Explanations

**Hello everyone. This isn't a chapter, however, I will start updating again once I am capable of doing so. Hopefully every weekend I'll get at least one chapter up. Anyway, I got some explaining to do, so here goes...**

**First off, the reason I haven't been updating. I got major writer's block to the point I wouldn't even think about updating anything. I had a lot of health issues, stress, mental problems, drama, and family disfunction. **

**Secondly, I hate to explain this but... Laney was never real. Apparently I do this thing where I'll create an imaginary friend/character/version of myself and then I'll become them accidentally. They control me, tell me what to do, talk to me in my head, and talk through me. I think Laney started to fade as I got older, that's why she disappeared for so long (but not without brining friends so now I deal with at least five other voices). She's gone now, forever, and I apologize for accidentally decieving y'all. I'm sorry for that, I will be continuing her stories for her, and you guys no longer have to wonder who is speaking.**

**Third, I have created an account on both Wattpad and Quotev. I'm simply Lace the Humorous, so check me out!**

**Fourth, I have Tik Tok now! I'm Laci Potter (yes, that is my real name)(yes, like Harry Potter)(and yes, I'm lucky to have such a great name lol) so go look at that if you can/want!**

**All three of my stories (Life of Tuesday, 24 Hours With, and Brotherly Hate) will be continued. On my Quotev and Wattpad, I'll post those there too. On those accounts I'll post some X Readers and Reader Insert stories so have fun with that. On Quotev, I'll be mostly making quizzes, some that will connect to my stories (e.g. Which Life of Tuesday Character Are You?). **

**Thank you guys for being patient with me and sticking around! Thanks for reading, I'll be back with content soon!**

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


End file.
